Preview- Harry Potter and the Spectre's song
by DragonDodge881
Summary: second in the preview series- A wandering soul, abandoned, alone. How will its travels change the life of a certain boy?
1. Chapter 1

_DragonDodge881 presents:_

_A Harry Potter tale- Harry and the spectres song_

_Brought to you by _

**Hello Everybody! Next on the preview list, **_**Harry and the spectres song.**_** I seem to have a strange obsession with ghost fics, so I thought might as well. The main heroine, Auralie, looks like Lexi Walker in **_**Let it go (Africanized tribal version), but with long sleeves and a 17 year old wearing it. **_**Shall we begin?**

Auralie Declair was different when compared to many in her class at Beaubatons. She was always the first to correctly cast spells or create potions, all the while explaining how and if it could be improved. This was a rather large contrast to her somewhat overly humble and kind nature. She would never flaunt her skills, nor boast about her parents', Daniel Declair and Celeste Declair, wealth. Add her many friends and she had a very good life.

So where did it go wrong?

Was it when she found out that she was one of the rarer species, known as the Siren? Sure, they were known for leading boats astray with their voices and looks, but that couldn't be all they did. The Siren could help society, with stress, or with mentally ill people, or-

But it didn't matter. No one would listen as they repeatedly shunned her, ignored her every score, every success, every theory. Slowly, her friends that had stayed were slowly drifting away, wary of her abilities and beauty. Slowly, eventually, she was driven to insanity. She was later found dead in a pool of her own blood, a knife driven into her chest. Few mourned her suicide.

Opening her eyes, Auralie found herself floating above what appeared to be her pale body. Luckily, she was still wearing her normal clothes instead of her Beaubatons uniform, which consisted of a violet dress, black trousers and violet slippers, complimented by a long, black and purple cloak.

"_Bon, alors je suis devenu un fantôme. Mon dieu, c'est bizarre! _**(Right, so I've become a ghost. My god, this is freaky)!" **She muttered to herself. She then realised where she was: in the hall of Beaubatons.

"_J'ai sortir d'ici, vite. Je suppose que je pourrais aller en Grande-Bretagne ... Oui, la Grande-Bretagne semble agréable. _**(I've got get out of here, fast. I guess I could go to Britain... Yes, Britain sounds nice.**_" _

Auralie then zoomed out of the window as fast as she could, leaving her prone, pale body to be removed by the staff at the school.

She then decided to travel the world before ending at Britain. Auralie dedicated herself to learning from many cultures, increasing her already large repertoire. Deep in the forests of China, she learnt about spiritual energy and how it affected spirits and the surroundings, while in Japan she learnt about mental security and non-magical mind skills. Africa brought Potions far beyond what she was taught and Egypt had her watching curse-breakers, warders and rune masters at their best.

Throughout, Auralie did miss her home in France, as well as her parents who were no doubt mourning her death. However, she had also learnt that, despite what they first said, Hogwarts, for Britain, Beaubatons and Durmstrang in Bulgaria weren't the best schools. There were many other, if smaller, schools that had more refined lessons.

So she temporarily bound herself to these buildings, allowing her to participate in the lessons, even after death. Since the schools were magical, the students simply Accepted Auralie as another ghost, nicknaming her 'the French angel', due to the Siren beauty. Soon however, she had finished her tour of the world and bound herself to a boat headed towards England.

"_Eh bien, le temps pour l'Angleterre pour rencontrer l' 'French Angel'. Je me demande ce que les magicals ici spécialisent po. _**(Well, time for****England to meet the 'French Angel'. I wonder what the magicals here specialise in.)**" She muttered to herself as she looked toward the mainland, where the ship she had temporarily bound herself to was meant to dock. As soon as it landed, Auralie unbound herself and set off on an adventure around the local areas.

The few places she did explore where… underwhelming however. The magical areas were either extremely scared or extremely rude about the ghost who freely moved among them, with only children talking to her before parents took them away.

Auralie always did have a weakness for young people, but she just blamed the female mind.

The one thing that she wondered about the most was the celebrations that happened at Halloween. Yes, one of their most feared villains were gone, but a boy had to lose his parents like many others. If the other people who had died were mourned, how come his weren't? Was it truly just because he did something special?

Eventually, she bound herself to a strange motorbike she happened across. Auralie decided that, since she had been travelling for so long, she would find a safe place to settle, so decided to stay with whoever owned the bike.

"Are you sure Hagrid? I can take perfect care of him." Auralie perked up when she heard that. Was that man having his child taken away?

"Know, don't yet worry! Dumbledore asked me ter bring lil' Harry to the Dursleys down Surrey, as they're 'is relatives. He'll be just fine witout yer." came another voice. Auralie only managed to recognise Dumbledore, as he was one of the most famous people within the wizarding world, even back when she was alive, 6, 7 years ago.

"Argh, fine then, just take my bike. It'll be easier." Replied the first voice which, as Auralie moved closer, appeared to be Sirius Black, the famous Auror. He was known throughout the world for his global assistance in catching criminals with his partner, James Potter. It was then when she noticed who Sirius just gave up.

"_Mon dieu_…" Auralie whispered, looking at the small babe that was held by the, according to looks, half giant. The small child had the strangest of scars, lightning bolt in shape, but his most definitive feature was a bright, emerald set of eyes that shone with power. Yes, this trip was becoming one of her better choices.

"Don't worry. The Dursleys will take care of 'im." The Half giant boomed, receiving a nod from Sirius. As the engine roared to life, Auralie tucked her braid back behind her shoulder, for this would be a long journey. She just hoped that the Half giant didn't look back.

Luckily for her, the half giant was too focused on his driving/ flying to notice her. Auralie sighed when she did note however that they were simply just going around the world. Surely he knew that Surrey was back in England? Eventually, they did land in Surrey, where Auralie saw two magicals standing in front of a row of uniform houses, one being the legendary Albus Dumbledore.

"_Toutes ces maisons__...__comment__est-il__étrange__qu'il n'y a pratiquement__pas de différence__?_** (All these houses… How strange is it that there is no difference?)**" Auralie was used to the variety of the French buildings, all the modern yet tradition architecture. Apparently England was a lot duller than she first expected.

"Ah, Hagrid. I assume that you have the child?" he said, causing the so called Hagrid to give a nod.

"Yup, got 'im right 'ere. Fell asleep right above Brazil, so 'e did." Hagrid then looked rather shy as he gave Harry to Albus.

"D'you mind if I say me final goodbyes?" he asked, receiving an affirmative. Hagrid then left a large kiss on the forehead of the baby.

"See ya soon lil' guy." He whispered, before getting back on the motorbike and flying away. Soon after, the lady began talking.

"Are you sure about this Albus? Petunia never liked Lily once they had learnt about magic and something about this place seems… cold." Auralie squeaked as the lady turned to almost see her, but she hid behind a tree.

"Do not worry. Harry here is their nephew, they can't treat him too bad; they're family." Albus replied jovially, placing a letter within the blankets before placing the baby on the step, then disappearing using what, back in her time, was only a theory: apparition. But once the lady had left, Auralie noticed one thing.

Who leaves a baby on a step at night!?

It was then when she made a decision that would change his life, as well as many others'.

Auralie formed a permanent bond with Harry Potter.

It was this bond that allowed her to follow Harry, no matter where he went, as well as hear his every thought. He weirder parts that came with the Human bond was that she now had a slight influence over the physical realm, allowing her to truly feel and touch once more. Auralie also kept her Witch and Siren pwers with her, as she managed to heal Harry and put him to sleep with her lullabies when he was injured.

Oh, how she hated to see him be bullied and beaten. She couldn't do anything at home, lest they abandon him, but at the pre-school, Auralie was able to scare away the mean boys with her frightening songs. Unfortunately, this had the effect of scaring away the other young children, who dubbed him as 'ghost boy'.

"Oh, if only they knew." Auralie sighed as she cradled a 4 year old Harry's head in her cold lap. She managed to learn a lot of languages, even some thought extinct, so she could talk to Harry when he was alone, when he had no one else to turn to.

He had no one else to turn to.

Day in, day out, it would follow the same formula. The shrill shrieks of Harrys aunt would bring him out of the cupboard, where recently, he would begin to help prepare the breakfast. Auralie could barely stay upright (though she didn't know if ghost COULD throw up) as the pair watched the Dursleys eat, with Harry getting a slice or two, if he was lucky.

"Do not worry child, I will get you something to eat." Auralie whispered to him as they arrived at the pre-school. She shot off like a bullet, searching for something edible.

"Oh, Angel's gone." Harry didn't like it when Angel left. She scared away the mean people and sung songs when he was upset. Sometimes, she would sing the nicest songs in a way that he didn't understand the words, but made him feel warm and sleepy.

"Oh well, she will come back. She always comes back." He said to himself when they entered the doors. Just like usual, Harry would go over to the corner where all the other people never went and read. This was all he ever did until the nap time came.

"Well children, time for naps!" came the over enthusiastic voice of Miss Pennydash. Time flew by faster than usual.

"Hurry up Angel. I need you." Harry whispered as the children were ushered into a different room.

"Okay, milk, um, chocolate and a, er, banana. Yes, I suppose that'll do." Auralie was running late. The people at the store were becoming too paranoid about their disappearing food, so hired more guards. She now had to hide the food better.

"Well, hopefully I'm not too late." She said, tucking her braid behind her. She seemed to be moving much more than before. As she entered through the wall, she found Harry simply staring at the roof.

"Hello Harry." She said as Harry moved to face her.

"Angel! You're back!"

"Of course I'm back silly. Now, get to sleep and I'll give you something after." Auralie said, causing harry to pout.

"Can I at least have a song?" he asked, with the cute eyes on max, causing Auralie to sigh.

"Okay, just rest your head." She began to sing, causing the women who ran the pre-school to sigh and the children to fall asleep instantly. They didn't know what, but a strange song would always ring at that time, setting all the children to sleep.

"Good sleep young one." Auralie whispered, staring tenderly at the sleeping body before her. Apparently, being a ghost did wonders to your patience. It was then she noticed one of the women, kneeling in prayer.

"Oh lord, thank you for assisting us in our work." Auralie giggled at that. Did she really think that she was a god? Well, she sort of was- she couldn't be seen, yet could do things no one else could and did it to help. Sure, it was to only help Harry, but help none the less. Well, now she had some time to mess around.

"I hear your thanks, young one. To continue you must search for the problems hidden within." She whispered, causing the woman to look around desperately.

"You answer my call! I shall my lord, I shall!" the woman said, before she ran off to miss Pennydash.

"Well, I'll never get her name now. Maybe she'll look into Harry's files, or lack of." Auralie said smiling. It was then when she saw Harry waking up, miles earlier than the others like usual.

"Hi Angel!" Harry happily said, walking over to where Auralie sat and plonking himself down on her lap. Auralie was secretly laughing, wondering how it would look to the other non-magicals in the room.

"Do you have any food? I'm hungry." Harry asked as they sat.

"Yes, though it is a little different." Auralie replied, handing him the food, which he scoffed down. "I think I may be able to get you some proper meals and get you away from the Dursleys."

"Really? Wow, that's great!" He cheered, careful to be quiet enough to not wake the others. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening came and Harry jumped off of Auralie. It turned out to be the woman with Miss Pennydash.

"Harry?" She tentatively asked.

"Yes Miss Honour?" Harry responded, an innocent look on his face.

"Would you mind coming with me? There is something I need to talk about."

"Okay." Auralie trailed behind, watching as they sat down in Miss Honour's office.

"Now Harry, what can you tell me about your aunt, uncle and cousin?" She asked, curious about the answer.

"Oh, they hate me!" Harry yelled in his innocent facade. "I sleep in the cupboard under our stairs because I'm 'not worthy of a proper room. I only get fed two things a day unless Angel's around. If it wasn't for Angel, I probably would be sick."

"Really? Who is this 'angel?" Miss Honour continued, leaning forward to see Harry's entire, frail body.

"Oh, Angel is my friend. She helps, she sings and she scares away the mean people. Others don't see her though." He said, looking sadly at Auralie who smiled at him.

"It's alright. Soon, I'll get people to see me."

"Alright. At least I can see you." Harry replied, causing Auralie to laugh and Miss honour to look strangely at him.

"Well, if I gave you a pencil, do you think you could draw her?" she asked, receiving a nod. Harry took the pencil, and with the assistance of Auralie, he closed his eyes and let his hand flow.

Miss Honour was pleasantly surprised, and extremely angry. She found absolutely no file on him! No birth certificate, no medical records, no anything! That thought brought her to the Dursleys. HE was constantly bruised, though they just said it was his own fault. If this meant what she thought it meant, then she could remove him from the nosy pigs. She'd seen the way that they treat other people, spy on them and gossip, and it didn't look like a so called 'normal family'.  
"We're finished!"

She looked over to find Harry with a suspiciously detailed drawing of what appeared to be an 18 year old girl, with very old fashioned clothes, French if her hairstyle was native.

"I see. Can this Angel pick up that folder and bring it to me?" Miss honour almost fainted as she saw the mentioned folder suddenly lift itself up and move towards her.

"Well then, taking that into account, I need to see your uncle then. You may be taken away." Miss Honour said, gulping as Harry was mystically spun in the air.

Auralie was delighted when she heard that the woman had succeeded. She proceeded to hug Harry with all her might, laughing along with him.

"brilliant! _Absolument génial! _**(Absolutely brilliant!)**" she cried, squeezing the chuckling Harry.

"Angel, can you put me down? I think you're scaring Miss." He finally got out, causing Auralie to look at the shaken woman before placing him down.

"Well… after that display, I wonder if you have magic powers." Miss Honour said, attempting to calm herself.

"Magic is for freaks apparently." Harry replied before he looked down at Auralie's glare.

"Come Harry, we're going to talk with the Dursleys." Miss Honour grabbed Harry's hand and walked out of her office to find everyone leaving a disgruntled Vernon as they left.

"Well boy, it's finally time someone brought you out. I hope he wasn't a bother ma'am." He grunted out before turning.

"Actually, I believe that I have something to discuss with you." Miss Honour quickly said, not allowing him to exit. Vernon reluctantly followed, pushing the boy forward towards her. He never noticed the glare from Auralie boring into the back of his skull. As soon as they entered the office, Miss Honour rounded on Vernon.

"Look, I don't like you, this 'angel' doesn't like you and Harry sure as hell should hate you. You haven't sent him to the doctors, dentist, opticians, no one. You sir, have a lot of explanation to do. With the lack files, I'm surprised that Harry has glasses, let alone sees." She ranted, causing Vernon to turn an unhealthy colour of purple.

"I'll have you know that what I do with the boy is my business! If he seems unhealthy, well I don't know what lies he's been telling you but I will not stand for it!" He yelled, causing Honour to smile.

"Who said he told me?" she simply said, causing Vernon to quickly turn towards Harry, who was reading a book in the corner next to

Auralie, who held him lovingly, before turning pale.

"Listen," She continued. "Harry had to create his own parent figure, which you should have been. You were meant to care for him. You were meant to buy him proper clothes, YOU were meant to feed him properly, YOU WERE MEANT TO CARE FOR HIM!" she said this in an increasingly angry voice until she had Vernon cowering before her.

"And I know exactly what to do with him."

**And that is done. I know I probably shouldn't do another preview, but I need somewhere to store these ideas. I may take up to a month to produce the next chapter of **_**Hecate's son, **_**so please bear with me. R+R please!**

**Double D out!**


	2. goodbye

**Hi.**

_To all those who have read Hecates son, Spectres song and connection._

_I wish to thank you for reading the rambling of a man so woefully innocent. I didn't expect my new work to take up the majority of my time, and with it, decrease the (already lacking) skill within my writing. But this does not come without a reward._

_I am writing an original tale. A tale about a boy, like me, who lives with M.P.D, or Multiple Personality Disorder. This will be able to get me quite a bit of experience, so please understand why I choose this._

_As a man about to enter the life of an author, I realise the many mistakes people have pointed out to me (and apparently started a war about whether hades or thanatos would be death) so I wish not to force this upon people. If you wish, I give full permission to take any ideas or writing from me, as long as you improve it. I still need something for the nights._

_I honestly, truthfully don't know what to say. The guise of Dragon has given me a lot of painful slaps to the face. I now see how delusional I was to juggle so much. So, goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye._

_Yours sincerely, for the last time._

**DragonDodge881 out.**


End file.
